Fall to Secrets
by HeyYouYaYou
Summary: The Ministry of Defense decides that Asano Gakushuu would be a fit candidate to train to become an assassin, with his array of skills. When Ritsu arrives, someone else comes along with her: Asano Gakushuu, Genetic General himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ministry of Defense decides that Asano Gakushuu would be a fit candidate to train to become an assassin, with his array of skills. When Ritsu arrives, someone else comes along with her: Asano Gakushuu, Genetic General himself.**

 **Okay, Karma and Asano are in a tie for my fav characters in AsClass. They're both smart, manipulative, and when they get mad… *shivers* Also, I haven't watched AsClass in like, forever, so… I don't remember a single thing about the plot, and am to lazy to watch it again XD. The Fandom Wikia to the rescue! … Okay, I'm too lazy for that. I'll admit it.**

 **Gakushuu POV**

Gakushuu strode into 3E confidently, not minding the stairs of his fellow main building classmates. After all, the principle would soon make an announcement about how Asano Gakushuu would be checking up on 3E, see their prowess for the unforeseeable future.

At first, Gakushuu was reluctant about this. But then, he realized: He would gain information on his father's doings, and get to see the teacher that got Karma even smarter than he used to be. Gakushuu checked up on his potential rival's grades often; they were already amazing, and steadily rising.

"Asano!" Gakushuu's eyes kept forward, but his pupils' floated to the left. "Sit down, right next to Ritsu over their." A yellow octopus with a creepy smile gestured a gray box in the corner. Gakushuu drifted over blankly, ignoring the stairs.

The box next to Gakushuu flickered to light, showing a screen on the top half that was facing the octopus, otherwise known as Koro-Sensei. "So they weren't kidding." Gakushuu muttered under his breath, eyes scanning and analyzing the old, run-down classroom.

"Hello. I am Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery, your new classmate, along with Asano Gakushuu." The voice said blankly. "My mission is to kill Koro-Sensei."

"...WHAT THE FRICKIN IS GOING ON?" A voice screamed. Ryoma. Gakushuu's violet gaze found the boy a couple seats to his right.

"Commencing shooting sequence one." The AI's voice cut through Ryoma's. Gakushuu's eyes found the robot next to him.

Bullets.

Everywhere. Gakushuu growled, his sound only heard by the ice cold box. The pixel girl just stared blankly ahead. Numbers, letters, code ran by her bottom half so fast that not even the intellectual prodigy could read them, at least enough to somewhat understand the coding behind this advanced, emotionless technology.

The octopus dodged every single one of them with his ever-smiling face somehow coming off as relaxed and agitated at the exact same time.

How his teacher managed that look, Gakushuu didn't really know. But, that wasn't a priority right now.

"Commencing second sequence." The monotone voice murmured again, the girl on the screen simply blinking blankly, emotionlessly. Just like Gakushuu when he didn't want to deal with anything.

The same sequence fired. The students under the desks probably couldn't tell, but Asano could tell by the octopus and the other teachers' words and conversations, well hidden. Gakushuu couldn't hear them, of course not. No, he just knew how to read lips. His father had told him that it would be useful oneday.

The fact that Asano Gakuho was always right frustrated his son to no end, but Gakushuu couldn't deny that his father's advice and words were often true, and in the end left the strawberry blond boy often better off than before.

Gakuho may not have been aware of this, but all along, he was teaching his son the lesson in defeat.

Oh, wait. No. _Because father was ALWAYS aware._

In his desk, Gakushuu found some tools. A wrench, a screwdriver, a wire cutter, and some… Shounen manga? What the heck? How inappropiate were these E class kids? To be honest though, Gakushu realized he should have expected this from the lowest of the low.

Then again, these fifteen year olds were training to be assassins.

"Third shooting sequence, beginning." While the computer was focused on killing and bloodlust, Gakushuu slipped behind it. He was sure the AI was aware of him, but ah well, she was focused on something else right now.

Gakushuu may have been a nerd, but he pulled it off and executed it quite well. He was 'cool' and 'smart' and 'sharp' and 'charming' and a million other good things at the same time. Gakushuu resented the principal's harsh methods, but even he had to admit that they worked.

Oh, they worked all right.

Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery shut down, it's screen and code flickering away. The guns stopped shooting, leaving some sort of peace in the room.

"Asano." Gakushuu slipped out from behind the machine to his seat smoothly, staring at the octopus.

Was it an octopus or a banana again?

Mystery of life.

"Yes, sir?" Gakushuu asked, his voice clipped and formal.

"While I could have handled the machine, thank you for shutting it down." Gakushuu didn't mind the praise; in fact, at this point, any and all praise went in one ear and out another. "Oh, and by the way? It's Koro-Sensei, not sir." The banana noted casually.

"Uh, sir? How did you get hurt? I heard you say it was the same bullet sequencing between the first and second round." A boy in the front row piped up.

Of course, President Poverty himself. Isogai. Now, Gakushuu didn't mind him. He was one of the better ones in this room. Better than that banana, anyways.

Gakushuu DID however mind Karma. He was smart, and definitely a potential rival. Gakushuu respected him for his ingenuity. But not his slacker attitude, no, not at all.

"The chalk." Koro-Sensei said smoothly. "The chalk blocked one of the bullets the first time, but not the second." He informed the class. "Details are important in assassination, Isogai."

Gakushuu would never get over the fact that a teacher was teaching his students how to kill him. How unique.

Then again, so was being able to go at Mach 20 speeds and having a permanent smile etched onto your face.

* * *

Lunch. Delightful. Gakushuu grabbed his already cooked instant ramen, before wolfing it down. Gakushuu had gone without breakfast in the morning, wanting to explore a bit more of his father's school that morning.

Great. Twenty more minutes of lunch.

Gakushuu made a quick decision to sing some songs, away from the rest of the students of course, perhaps delving a little deeper into the mountains.

Gakushuu grabbed his sleek red and black electric guitar, grabbing a aqua blue charger battery.

Soon enough, surrounded by trees, Gakushuu felt far away from the others. Fifteen minutes to rock his guitar as he pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter! Do any of you guys play the guitar like our dear Asano Gakushuu?**

 **Nagisa POV**

Nagisa had long wolfed down his ham and cheese sandwich. At least his mother knew that Nagisa needed real food, and couldn't just live off of lettuce and Thousand Island Dressing from Costco. Kudos to you, mom!  
"Hey-" Okuda piped up, voice small, just louder than a whisper. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Nagisa stopped his chatter, and strained to listen.

It sounded like… Music? "Yeah, I hear it." Nagisa said. "Guitar, maybe?"

"Well, I did see Asano heading into the mountain woods." Karma noted lazily, munching down on his precious crackers.

"Should we go see if it's him?" Isogai suggested, looking for an opinion. Karma just shrugged, not really caring.

"Nah, he'll probably yell at us anyways." Terasaka remarked mid-yawn.

"Well, I'm going to see who, or what it is." Said Takebayashi. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and they caught the glare from the beaming sun and its sunlight perfectly.

He hiked up the hill. Everyone followed, including Koro-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei, Karma and Terasaka pretty reluctantly.

They found Asano pretty easily, seeing as he had followed the well worn and obvious path. He was jamming it out with his guitar, singing in some foreign language fluently. Was that Mandarin? Or maybe Korean...

Professor Bitch's eyes shone. "I wonder if he can speak French…" She said, eyes glazing over at the probably not very good possibilities and exploits that could come out of Asano..

To be honest, Nagisa thought he probably could. He was Asano Gakushuu, intellectual prodigy, known throughout the whole globe. Heck, people say he has friends in space!

"You can stop stalking me now. And no, it wasn't Professor B's speech. I just noticed a devil in the corner of my eye ready to steal my phone." Asano's voice was clipped and cut cleanly through Nagisa, a stark contrast to his smooth singing voice. _Perhaps he used that voice in the main building, as a charm._

Nagisa's eyes floated to a sheepish Karma who was backing away as the phone rang. Asano gently put his red and black electric guitar on the floor. Asano scooped up the advanced phone casually.

"Yes?" He answered, in normal Japanese. Hearing the answer, he immediately switched to another language. Nagisa could see the sweatdrop on all of his classmates. Just how many languages did this superhuman know?

"Princess Lea? I would like to ask why you have called me." He said in perfect, unaccented English

Princess Lea?

"Ah, well, Lea, I have class now. Mind if we talk later? Thanks." Asano clicked the phone off.

"Stalkers. At this point, I see no reason to not call E class scumbag." Asano snorted.

"Wait!" Kayano said, turning 180 degrees to face Asano. "It wasn't like that, Asano-kun! We just heard a noise, and…"

Asano froze in his descent off the mountain. "First of all." He hissed. "Don't call me Asano-kun. Just Asano will do." _You can actually see his death aura, similar to Karma's… Are they twins, by any chance?_ "Secondly… Clearly none of you have heard of privacy." Asano snorted, before disappearing behind the trees, proceeding to follow the path.

* * *

"Now class, since Asano seems to know her, we will be talking about Princess Lea!" Koro-Sensei chirped. Nagisa could see Asano's eye twitching ever so slightly, but he would be mad too if someone invaded his alone time. Nagisa could understand Asano's frustration.

"Princess Lea co-" Koro-Sensei began.

"Comes from a Norgo country. Her mother was from that area, in in trouble, made it there just in time." Asano droned on lazily. "English is her second language. She wishes to meet other normal kids her age. She doesn't really like me because she says I'm too perfect." Asano droned on in a monotone, emotionless voice."

"She w-" Koro-Sensei tried again.

"Be coming this year on my birthday, along with the ambassador. I will be her escort in Japan." Asano told everyone.

"Poor Koro-Sensei. His student knows more than him!" Karma exclaimed, snickering. Nagisa was the only one in the room who wasn't snickering. Oh, and Asano too.

"While this would otherwise be funny, I've corrected more teachers than that banana, so much that I've forgotten at this point." Asano bragged, wearing identical smirks with Karma.

Nagisa sweatdropped. "Um, Asano-kun, are you sure you're not superhuman?" Nagisa asked.

Asano froze again. "Asano. Just Asano will do." He muttered. "Shiota." Nagisa nodded.

"Um… I'll call you Asano if you call me Nagisa." Nagisa offered sheepishly, kind of afraid to invoke Asano's temper.

"Very well, Nagisa."

"My turn!" Bitch-Sensie slammed the door open, looking none too happy. "Now, repeat after me. Pieuvres sont pervertis." She hissed.

"Um, Miss, I think he's more of an banana. That would fit his intelligence more." Asano suggested. Karma sniggered, for once agreeing with Asano.

"Asano-kun, as much as you are a jerk, it's great when used against teachers or Nagisa." Karma stated steadily.

"Hey!" Nagisa pouted. "Why am I always the victim?"

"Because' you're the crossdresser. Totes transgender." Rio chimed in, leaving her and Karma sniggering evilly.

"You speak French?" Bitch-Sensei questioned Asano.

Asano nodded politely. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, fluently. Among many other languages." Nagisa noticed Asano's eyes spark and glint like a fire for a second.

"Please name all of them." She requested, curiosity found in her eyes, though her voice didn't sound very eager.

"Japanese, French, Korean, Portuguese, English, and I'm learning Chinese. One more language, but I'm not gonna spill my entire life story for E class." Asano said, still smirking. He was idly twirling his pencil in a complicated way that Nagisa couldn't possibly replicate.

"Oh?" Bitch-Sensei asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can to do obtain that information, Asano?" She purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I don't' believe so. Not even my father knows of it. Good luck with that."


End file.
